


Tea

by fanbabble



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Hauntober prompt, M/M, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbabble/pseuds/fanbabble
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Hauntober 2020





	Tea

“What are you doing, babe?” Link asked as he shuffled out of the bedroom in nothing but his boxers and a pair of thick wool socks. His hair stuck up every which way and his cheeks were rosy from the warmth of sleep. 

“I pulled out some of that European tea you got me for Christmas last year. See how dark it brews up.” Rhett stirred his spoon in the mug of hot steaming liquid. “Smells good too.” He held the cup up to Link’s nose and let him take a deep breath. The steam made Link’s glasses fog up. He laughed and cleaned them off on Rhett’s T-shirt. 

“Nice,” Link said. He leaned his head on Rhett’s shoulder. The smaller man fit into his side perfectly. Rhett’s curls were tucked under his green baseball cap. It was the only way to tame his locks first thing in the morning. Link reached up and tucked a stray curl behind his ear. 

Another gust of wind blew hard against the house. The windows shook a little in their old casings. Leaves danced across the yard like confetti being thrown at a party. 

“First week of fall and it actually feels like it. Thanks, global warming, I guess.” 

“Rhett don’t joke about that.” Link smacked him on the bottom as he walked to the fridge. He grabbed the cream and set it on the counter in front of his partner. 

“Pour the milk in. I like to watch this part.” 

Rhett leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Link’s temple before preparing the perfect cup. He pulled his antique silver tea strainer out of the mug and set it aside. He poured the cream in and the pair watched as the white ribbon spread out. It bloomed up from the bottom of the cup turning the dark tea a beautiful caramel color. 

Rhett dropped in two sugar cubes and stirred again. He instinctively blew on the liquid to cool it before taking a sip. 

“Mmmm, that’s good,” Rhett said as he held the cup out to Link. There was a time when they would have balked at sharing any kind of kitchenware with the other, but those days were long gone. Ever since they committed themselves to sharing a bed, the silverware didn’t seem like such a big deal anymore. 

Link wrapped his hands around Rhett’s and put his lips on the mug. Rhett tipped it ever so gently so as not to burn his lover.

“Whadya think?”

“It’s amazing. Rich and strong, but not bitter. It can definitely warm a person up on a chilly fall day,” Link replied. He wrapped his arms around himself as a small shiver went through his body. 

Rhett set the mug down on the counter “Well, somebody wouldn’t be so cold if they would put clothes on,” He wrapped his arms around Link’s waist and hugged the smaller man to his chest. 

“You know you like me this way,” Link said with a precocious smirk on his face. He wiggled his eyebrows and his hips at the same time.

“Yeah I do.” Rhett's voice dropped an octave. “Half naked looks good on you, baby.” 

Rhett slid his hands down Link’s back and into his boxers. He grabbed two handfuls of perky ass and gave it a firm squeeze. He pulled his lips off the hot column of Link’s neck just long enough to say, “I know how to warm you up real good.” 

Rhett began walking them backwards towards the bedroom. His hands still massaging Link’s cheeks and grinding their eager erections together. Link threw his head back to give Rhett more room to work on his neck

“What about the tea though?” Link asked halfheartedly. 

“I don’t need it. I’ve got my favorite hot snack right here.”


End file.
